


Bad Neighbors 2

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [18]
Category: Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111
Kudos: 1





	Bad Neighbors 2

The trailer started and it was not what they were expecting. Girls in white dresses with flowers crowns on their heads, stood in a row and were ushering the camera inside.

The camera zoomed in and it showed Weiss opening the door and ushering the camera inside.

A bunch of clips of the girls doing things like walking while holding hands and posing in bathing suits were shown as the montage ended with Weiss blowing confetti onto the screen.

"Welcome to Phi Lambda!" Weiss said as the symbols appeared on the t.v screen. The camera panned to Weiss standing in front of a large group of girls as she cheered and clapped, them doing the same.

The camera then showed Yang smoking a blunt then releasing the smoke and soon everyone was looking at her.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

Yang looked around in confusion.

"We don't hit joints in here."

"You're parties must suck." Yang said.

Weiss shook her head "No we don't throw parties here. In atlas, sororities are not allowed to throw parties in their own houses."

The camera showed a bunch of guys popping beer cans and having a large party

"Only Frats can." Weiss finished.

"This is a sexist and restrictive system." Yang said as she was shown standing with Nora and Emerald.

"We're gonna start a sorority that's gonna party the way we want to!" Yang shouted as she was hyping them up.

"What's the name of our Sorority?" Nora asked

Emerald thought for a moment then looked at Yang "Kappa?"

Yang widened her eyes as she nodded at Emerald "Kappa Nu."

The girls started cheering and celebrating.

NU RULES

Yang was shown showing the new Kappa Nu banner then the scene changed to her, Nora and Emerald standing in front of a large group of girls.

"We are the first female Sorority that can partaaaayyy." Yang said as she did a little dance

All the girls cheered.

Clips were shown with girls drinking and having huge parties and it was shown to be at a familiar location.

NU NEIGHBORS

"Welcome to our Sorority, Kappa Nu." Yang said smiling kindly with Nora and Emerald.

Jaune and Pyrrha were shown and they looked a bit older. The camera zoomed in on them in slow motion then switched to the three girls who were waving in slow motion.

FROM UNIVERSAL PICTURES

"We're never gonna sell our house with a sorority living next door." Pyrrha said as girls walked past their house.

The camera switched to them sitting on a park bench while they watched their daughter, who was a little bit older, play with her toys.

"What are we gonna do?" Pyrrha asked

Maybe it's not that bad, girls are usually quiet." Jaune said.

As he said this girls in bikinis were shown doing their homework.

A girl is then shown pole dancing at a party.

"They don't really take hard drugs." Jaune said

Nora is shown taking literally every type of hard drug ever, even smoking some Dust

The camera showed a girl being fed a bottle of beer

The scene then showed Jaune driving his car in a business outfit

"And they're much smarter." Jaune said

Suddenly Nora appeared in Jaune's back seat and screamed. Jaune screamed in shock as he stepped on the brake, the car stopped but Nora was launched in slow motion past Jaune.

She flipped him off while in midair and crashed straight through the window.

"Oh no, I killed a girl." Jaune said frantically but Nora got up.

"I'm on painkillers bitch!" Nora then ran away screaming

"Kappa Nu!!!!"

Jaune now looked shocked and confused.

The scene changed to Jaune and Pyrrha talking in their house.

"We need somebody who can relate to stupid dumb people." Jaune said.

The camera showed a car door opening then a foot came out. The camera then switched to a very muscular body then it finally showed the face, it was Sun.

The camera showed Jaune and Pyrrha both turning around.

"Hey Neighbors." Sun said

The camera showed Sun, now in his old kappa shirt.

"Let's shut this shit down."

A marching band was then shown

The camera then showed girls shaking their butts in very short shorts.

The scene changed to Pyrrha coming out of a car with a blond wig and a cheerleading uniform.

Jaune and Sun are shown coming out of the car with trashcans and only wearing shorts. Sun was fine with his ripped body but Jaune actually drew some bad onto his stomach with a sharpie

Cardin was also shown getting out of the car but this time, he was dressed as a creepy clown.

The group stood in a circle as they discussed. They were at some sort of festival/party.

"Great disguises everyone." Jaune said then he pointed at Cardin "You look like a fucking psychopath."

"What? It's a clown man, people love clowns." Cardin said.

Cardin then did the creepiest clown laugh ever scaring all of them.

Sun angrily pointed at Cardin "Stop doing that!"

THIS SUMMER

Yang and her group was shown

"They're trying to dismantle our Sorority." Yang stated.

Jaune and his group were shown glaring at the Yang's building.

IT'S PARENTHOOD

"I got it, we go with the airbag trick." Jaune said as he ripped a hole into a couch.

The scene changed to all of them having dinner

"That'll never work." Pyrrha said.

If it worked with guys then why wouldn't it work with girls" Jaune asked

"Because guys are idiots." Pyrrha answered

Jaune was launched by his own airbag onto a wall.

VS SISTERHOOD

Yang, Emerald and Nora were shown looking out of a window and dragging their thumbs across their necks in a slitting motion while Jaune and Pyrrha looked horrified

Yang was shown in a pink dress while she was holding a Scroll on a cord

"A little hard to call the cops without a Scroll."

"Give us that scroll back!" Jaune shouted

"No!" Yang shouted as she ran away.

Forgetting the cord, yang was pulled back and she fell to the floor hard.

"What the f-" Yang shouted as she groaned in pain

"It's called a cord dumbass!" Jaune shouted.

"Fucking old people scroll!" She said

The camera then showed Yang using a flag to jump over a car.

The camera then showed girls chasing Jaune as he held onto his garbage bag.

The scene changed to Yang kicking Jaune in the stomach.

Roman and Mercury were then showed in a large police combat vehicle as they yelled out in joy, running over a car.

The camera showed Sun on a chair

"Those girls are out of control."

Jaune was then shown running away but he was being stopped as the girls were ripping off his clothes. They were in bikinis.

"Get away from Me!" Jaune shouted

Jaune was then shown talking to Pyrrha

"Their using their sexuality as a weapon."

Jaune ran into his car.

"Someone help Me!" Jaune shouted

Pyrrha began spraying the girls with a hose.

"Get out of here, you animals!" Pyrrha shouted.

It definitely had the opposite effect as the girls were posing and were now actually enjoying the water.

Jaune shouted from the car "It isn't working! You're only making them sexier!"

BAD NEIGHBORS 2: SORORITY RISING

"They don't understand that there's now I in sorority." Sun said.

"There's two actually." Jaune said

No actually there's just one." Pyrrha said.

"No that's a Y." Sun said

"No in the middle." Jaune said

"That's an O." Sun answered

"S-O-R-O-R-I-T-I-T-Y" Pyrrha spelled out.

"Sororitity?" Sun asked with a deadpan.

"That's how you spell it." Pyrrha said

"Do you think the tity is silent?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

SUMMER 2016

The camera then showed Jaune back in the car with the girls surrounding him and being sprayed by Pyrrha.

"Stop it!" Jaune shouted but then smiled "Stop it."


End file.
